The invention relates to a vehicle road speed control system, and more particularly to a system for limiting the vehicle road speed to a maximum.
In many countries it is necessary to limit the road speed of some forms of vehicles in order to comply with legislation. In the prior art this has been accomplished by mechanical means within the transmission system of the vehicle which, for example, prevent the selection of certain gear ratios. Alternatively engine speed governors have also been used.
If it is required to remove or change the road speed limitation the transmission system must be physically opened up and parts changed, if certain gear ratios have previously been blanked off, or the governor settings must be eliminated or reset. This can be a long process and thus incur extensive costs, particularly where transmission changes are involved. In addition, for commercial vehicles of any sort, there is an undesirably long period of time for which the vehicle is out of use.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative form of vehicle road speed control system which ameliorates the above problems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an alternative method of controlling vehicle road speeds.